Heaven and Hell
by Ratchen
Summary: Kaito (OC), a new addition to class 1-A, strives to master his quirk, Heaven and Hell. As he adjusts to the new school, makes friends with his classmates, and falls in love with a certain red-and-white haired boy, the League of Villains initiates its plan to tear the class apart one by one. This fic follows a different characters PoV each chapter and involves MxM pairings. :)
1. Katagiri I

**Katagiri Kaito**

"Hurry up. What the hell is taking so long?" came Bakugo's displeased voice, the boy's red eyes glaring at his two friends, Kaminari and Kirishima. Kaito watched from across the classroom as the duo scurried to grab their backpacks and follow Bakugo out the door. As Kaminari disappeared from sight, Kaito let out a sigh of confusion. Why was Bakugo always so angry? And how did his friends simply put up with it?

It had only been a few months since Kaito had joined class 1-A, but he had yet to say a word to the angry blonde. Fortunately, he didn't need to, as the other students in his class had generally been friendly towards him, especially the girls. Although Kaito had yet to say that he was gay, he had a feeling that the female students could already tell and gravitated towards him because of it. Still, even the girls had already made friends and joined cliques by the time Kaito had joined the class, leaving him to feel like somewhat of an outsider.

Truthfully, Katagiri was unsure of how he had even ended up in the class. Up until a few months ago, he had attended a normal hero school with normal students who had average quirks. He had always done his best during training, until one day his teacher had pulled him aside and let him know that he had been scouted for his abilities. Kaito hadn't even known that scouting was possible, but apparently the UA talent scouts had seen potential in his quirk and wanted him to develop it at their prestigious school. And now, here he was in class 1-A, although he didn't feel he had any better control over his quirk.

The boy's quirk, Heaven and Hell, was rather complicated to control which often led to troublesome situations. In a normal situation, Kaito looked like any average student—black hair with bangs falling into his face, light brown eyes with a small beauty mark to the side of his left eye, and a cute smile. However, upon feeling strong emotions, a different form would overtake him, altering his appearance and abilities. Heaven—when he felt strong positive emotions like happiness or excitement—would turn his hair and eyes a pale pink, cause wings to sprout from his back, and imbue him with flight and healing abilities. Hell—triggered by emotions such as anger or sadness—would leave his hair black, but turn his eyes blood red, sharpen his teeth and fingers into fangs and claws, and grant him agility. Based on the strength of the feeling, the effects would last anywhere from less than a minute to over an hour. In both cases, he still had compete control of his actions while in these altered forms for which he was thankful. While it was certainly a useful and powerful quirk, as a sensitive person, Kaito often had trouble controlling his quirk, and in turn, his appearance.

"Katagiri!" came a female voice. Jolted out of his thoughts, Kaito's brown eyes scanned the classroom to see who had called for him, his gaze landing on a floating set of clothes facing his way. Hagakure, the outgoing invisible girl. From day one, she had been quite kind to him, introducing herself and checking in on him every so often. Yaoyorozu sat at her side, offering up a smile. Kaito smiled back, getting up from his desk and walking over to the pair.

"What's up?" he asked, taking a seat on the desk across from where Hagakure stood.

"Yaoyorozu and I are gonna go get ice cream now that class is over! Wanna come with us?"

Though Kaito couldn't see the girl's face, he could imagine a friendly grin upon it. Once again, she had taken the initiative to make him feel included. He felt a smile spread across his own face as he nodded in response.

"Yes, definitely!"

He could hear the sound of Hagakure's invisible hands clapping together in joy as Yaoyorozu rose from her desk.

"Great! Let's go," Momo stated, heading for the door. She paused for a moment, looking back over her shoulder at something. "Todoroki, would you like to join us?"

Kaito's gaze fell upon Todoroki and he felt his heart skip a beat. The boy was undeniably handsome and Kaito had developed a crush on him since his first day of transferring to the class. Still, much like his interactions with Bakugo, he had yet to say a word to the ice and fire boy. Todoroki looked up at Momo, his emotionless gaze shifting to Hagakure momentarily before falling on Kaito. Kaito's eyes widened and he immediately averted his gaze, not wanting to seem like he was staring.

"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Aizawa-sensei, but if I finish early, I'll meet up with you," he stated. Kaito glanced back at the boy and saw that Todoroki's eyes were still locked on him.

"Aww, no fun, Todoroki! But okay, we better see you there! Let's go, Katagiri," Hagakure exclaimed, marching out of the classroom. Momo let out a chuckle, waved goodbye to Todoroki, then followed the invisible girl out of the room. Kaito offered an awkward smile to the boy before rushing after the girls.

As the trio exited the front gate of the school, Hagakure leaned forward to look past Yaoyorozu at Kaito.

"Soooooo Katagiri," she began, the tone in her voice suddenly making Kaito nervous for what was coming. "You like Todoroki, don't you?!"

"Hagakure!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed in disapproval, although the look on her face seemed to say that she was just as interested in the boy's answer.

"W-what?!" Kaito exclaimed, completely taken aback by the straightforward question. "No! Where did you get that idea?"

"Awww, you don't have to be shy! I can totally tell these things and we're friends now, so just fess up!"

Kaito glanced from Momo to the invisible girl, feeling his palms getting sweaty. He could feel the embarrassment beginning to trigger his quirk and he quickly tried to regain his composure. The girl's accusation was true…and they _were_ friends now. He hesitated for a moment, both girls eyes widening in anticipation for his reply.

"Fine fine! It's true, but you can't tell anyone!"

Hagakure clapped her hands together so loudly that it caused Kaito to jump in surprise. "I knew it! Aww, so cute! And he'll definitely like you back—you're a catch, Katagiri!"

"N-no way! Don't get any ideas!"

"Hagakure is right, Katagiri. It wouldn't be a bad idea to try to get closer with him if that's how you feel. He's quite friendly once you get to know him," Momo added. Kaito was shocked that Yaoyorozu, by far the most mature of the three, was supporting Hagakure's suggestion. The boy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'll think about it. Now let's just get our ice cream!" he exclaimed, feeling his face flush.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please comment/subscribe if you liked it! :) Next chapter will be from another character's PoV!_


	2. Todoroki I

**Todoroki Shouto**

Todoroki watched, unblinking, as Kaito disappeared around the corner, following the two girls out of the classroom. He had yet to introduce himself to the new student and felt slightly guilty, but everyone knew he wasn't the type to engage with strangers. In fact, he was a bit surprised that Katagiri hadn't taken the time to introduce himself. Maybe the newcomer didn't like him. Todoroki shrugged to himself—it wouldn't be the first time a person disliked him simply from the aura he gave off. Still, if Yaoyorozu was friends with the new kid, he must be a decent person. Not to mention he wasn't bad looking.

"I'll introduce myself next time," Shouto stated to himself before rising from his seat. For now, he had more important matters to attend to. Exiting the classroom, he turned and headed down the hall towards Aizawa's office. Class had already been out for forty-five minutes and the halls had all but cleared for which he was thankful. Todoroki didn't hate social interaction, but he certainly preferred being able to tend to his own thoughts—and right now, he had plenty on his mind.

As he arrived at his teacher's office, he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. He found Aizawa leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk, eyelids half closed.

"Sensei," Todoroki stated, unsurprised by his teacher's sleepy state. Aizawa let out a drawn out groan before opening his eyes and staring at Todoroki.

"Todoroki. Not the student I would've guessed would be dropping by my office," the man stated, picking his feet up off the desk and planting them back on the ground. "What's on your mind?"

Todoroki frowned slightly, unsure of whether he should have come to his teacher or not. It was true that he rarely vocalized his concerns, and this was the first time he had come to the teacher's office all year. Regardless, it was too late to turn back now.

"I'm being followed," he stated bluntly. Aizawa tilted his head slightly, giving Shouto a puzzled look.

"Care to elaborate?" his teacher asked, a lack of emotion in his voice. For a moment, Todoroki wondered if that was what he sounded like to others. He would have to work on fixing that.

"For the past two days, something has been following me between school and the dorms. I don't know who or what it is, but I can feel it."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow and Todoroki thought the man was about to chastise him for making things up.

"Thank you," Aizawa replied, picking up a pen and jotting something down on his notepad. "I'll bring it up with the other teachers and see if we can get some extra security along the route ASAP. Until then, stay aware of your surroundings. Thanks for letting me know. Would you like an escort for your commutes in the meantime?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just wanted to report it in case it was happening to anyone else as well."

Aizawa nodded. "You're more thoughtful than you let on, Todoroki. Stay on your guard then."

Todoroki nodded his understanding and thanked his teacher before leaving the office and closing the door behind him. Although Aizawa seemed uncaring on the outside, his teacher clearly took his students' wellbeing seriously for which Todoroki was thankful. It frustrated the boy that he couldn't provide solid evidence, but he could just _feel_ something following him on his commutes.

"Todoroki! You're here late," came Tsuyu's voice from down the hall. The girl was walking towards him, Aoyama at her side, his usual over-the-top smile pasted onto his face. Shouto waved at the pair—Tsuyu was one of his more likable classmates, so he didn't mind engaging with her.

"I could say the same for you," he responded as the two approached him.

"Tsu-chan and I are working on a project together, so we're going to stay till it's done! It's going to be an all-night party!" exclaimed Aoyama, thrusting his fist into the air, clearly excited about the prospect of staying at the school through the night.

"Where are you headed?" asked Tsuyu, unfazed by Aoyama's antics.

"I'm going to meet Yaoyorozu and some others for ice cream," the half-and-half student replied. Aoyama's eyes opened wider and he brought his hand to his mouth in surprise.

"Todoroki going out to socialize? What a rare spectacle!"

Tsuyu lightly smacked Aoyama's arm as if to chastise him, then began pushing him down the hallway in the direction they had been heading.

"Don't mind him. Have fun, Todoroki!" she exclaimed, disappearing around the corner and dragging Aoyama behind her. Todoroki scratched his head as he began walking to the building's exit. Was he really that anti-social?

* * *

It wasn't long before Todoroki had reached the school gates, stepping out onto the street and pulling out his phone. Where was the ice cream shop again? Locating it on his map, he began to follow the path. Aoyama was right that this would be the first time he went out in a quite a while and he had to admit that he felt a bit nervous. He had worked with Yaoyorozu before and knew her a bit more than he knew his other classmates, but he had hardly spoken to Hagakure or Katagiri at all. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. It would be fine—out of all of his classmates, these seemed like some of the kindest ones.

All of a sudden, the feeling that he was being watched re-emerged, pulling him from his thoughts. Gritting his teeth, Todoroki scanned his surroundings, his eyes landing on a large wooded area to his left. As he narrowed his eyes, he saw a shadow zip through the woods, bounding deeper into the area. The boy moved to follow it, but hesitated, knowing it was a bad idea to go alone. Still, he needed to know what was following him and he was confident in his combat abilities. He couldn't afford to lose sight of it. Ignoring his instincts, he rushed into the woods, pushing through branches towards the shadowy figure.

"If this is some low-grade villain, he's gonna regret it…" Todoroki muttered to himself as he neared his mysterious follower. Suddenly, a wall of blue flame erupted in front of him, barely allowing him enough time to stop and avoid plunging into it. Blue flame? Where had he seen this before? The flame flickered out as quickly as it had erupted and Todoroki saw that a perfect circle had been cleared in the middle of the area, the woods that existed moments ago completely singed to the ground in a ten foot radius.

"Ah, you made this easier than expected," said Dabi, standing in the middle of the clearing. "We didn't expect you to do something reckless like that. Getting a bit overconfident, eh? Looks like you are Endeavor's son after all."

"Damn it," Todoroki whispered to himself, realizing it was a setup. There was no time for questions—this wasn't the low-level villain he had expected. Not wasting a moment, he lifted his left arm, loosing a blast of fire at the criminal in front of him. Dabi simply smirked, waving the flames away as if they were nothing.

"Ah, I'd love to show you what real fire feels like, but I have to bring you back in one, un-charred piece," the villain stated, lunging towards Todoroki in an attempt to grab his throat. The U.A. student stepped backwards, erecting a wall of ice in front of him to block the approach. Before the wall could even fully construct, blue flames engulfed it, melting it instantly. Dabi's arm shot through the flames, grabbing for Todoroki's throat, but the younger boy rolled to the ground, narrowly avoiding the grip. Todoroki slammed his right hand on the ground, creating a huge, razor sharp icicle in Dabi's direction. The villain dodged out of the way, albeit barely, and tapped the structure, melting it with little effort.

"Oh, this is getting dangerous," Dabi stated. With a wave of his arm, he constructed a ring of flame around the student, a smirk returning to his face. "We don't have time to play around, but don't worry, I'm not going to fry you. Just going to knock you out from heat exhaustion."

Todoroki gritted his teeth, the heat from the blue flames already beginning to smother him. If he could get over the top of the ring somehow, he might be able to escape. Reaching down, he mustered all of his strength in his right side to construct an ice structure that would lift him out of the flames, but only steam emerged as the heat of the fire melted his ice before it could form.

"Damn it…" was all Todoroki could get out as he fell to his knees, the heat overwhelming him. Dabi beckoned someone to his side, another figure emerging from the woods.

"Toga. Get ready to do your thing," the young man directed as the girl joined him, looking at Todoroki with a grin.

"I get to go have ice cream with his friends?! Lucky me!" Toga exclaimed, her grin widening.

"No!" Todoroki exclaimed as he realized their plan. He attempted to push himself to his feet, but his strength had already faded from the sweltering heat.

_Ugh…I can't fall here. They'll go after the others, _he thought to himself, urging his body to take action even as he felt himself begin to lose consciousness. _I was too careless…_

With one last attempt to stand up, he collapsed to the ground as the blue flames finally gave way and Toga stepped towards him, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

* * *

_Dun dun dun...subscribe/review if ya liked it! :)_


	3. Yaoyorozu I

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

"Ah, Mineta is such a pervert!" Hagakure exclaimed in anger, almost dropping her ice cream to the ground. Yaoyorozu nodded her silent agreement, eating a spoon of her own strawberry ice cream out of a cup—it was less messy that way. The trio had found a booth in the small ice cream shop and had spent the better part of the last half hour discussing their classmates. Momo truly wasn't one for gossip, but Hagakure somehow managed to bring it out of her. Katagiri had remained mostly quiet and she assumed that he was still forming opinions on most of his classmates, having only been part of the class for a few months.

Hagakure leaned over the table, seemingly staring at Katagiri intently. "But enough about all those people! Shouldn't we talk about Todoro—"

Momo silenced her friend with a wave of her hand as she observed Todoroki walk into the ice cream shop. Honestly, she was quite surprised that he had turned up—he had never accepted any of their other invites. She liked the stoic boy even though much of the class thought he came across as standoffish. After having battled alongside him, Momo could see that he was genuinely kind, just a bit on the quiet side.

"Over here!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed, waving the boy down. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Katagiri's face turning red already. As Todoroki noticed her and began to walk over, she turned to the black haired boy.

"Don't worry so much! He's only intimidating at first. I promise," she whispered, before turning her attention back to Todoroki. Momo opened her mouth to greet him as he arrived at the table, but Hagakure beat her to it.

"Todoroki! Wow, I can't believe you actually showed up!" she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. She pointed at the empty seat next to Kaito on the other side of the table. "We saved you an _extra_ special seat next to Katagiri!"

Yaoyorozu let out a nervous laugh, trying to defuse the situation as she saw Katagiri turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Thanks," Todoroki responded, before taking a seat next to the other boy, seemingly oblivious to Hagakure's hinting. The contrast between Hagakure's excitement and Todoroki's stoicness was so stark that Yaoyorozu couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hagakure is right, Todoroki. You've never taken us up on an invite before. This is quite an honor," Momo stated, genuinely happy about this turn of events.

"I'm trying to learn to be more outgoing. Plus, I wanted to meet him," Todoroki responded, pointing at Katagiri next to him. Katagiri, who had remained silent this whole time, looked over in surprise. Momo was a bit taken aback by the forward statement herself.

"Me? Ah! I never introduced myself. I'm so rude!" Kaito replied, flustered. Momo wanted to reach out a hand and tell him to calm down, but resisted, not wanting to interfere.

"I'm Katagiri Kaito! It's nice to meet you! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," Kaito blurted out, his face turning a bit less red.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm really glad you joined our class," Todoroki replied. Momo's eyes widened a bit at this second, unexpected comment and Hagakure let out an audible gasp, clearly taking the comment to mean Todoroki liked Katagiri. Todoroki turned to them with a puzzled look. "What?"

"N-nothing!" Hagakure exclaimed, Momo nodding her agreement. Glancing at Katagiri, she could see that he was fighting back a smile. How cute! Still, the whole situation seemed a bit out of character for their red-and-white haired classmate.

"You stayed pretty late today, huh?" Momo asked, suddenly changing the subject. Todoroki looked confused by the question for a brief moment, a silence filling the air.

"Oh, yeah. That group project took more time than I thought it would," he finally responded, staring at Momo. Yaoyorozu lifted an eyebrow at the response.

"I thought you stayed after to talk to Aizawa sensei?"

Todoroki seemed taken aback for a split second before he let out a little chuckle. "Ah, that took some time too! But you know Aizawa—it was a pretty short meeting."

Momo narrowed her eyes upon hearing the answer and the chuckle, but nodded her approval after a moment. "Truly. Aizawa sensei is not a man of many words!"

Todoroki smiled slightly before Hagakure brought the conversation back to gossip. Another half hour of gossip passed before the sun began to go down and darkness set in.

"Ah, it's getting late. I have some work to do so I should head back. I still haven't even completely unpacked my stuff back at the dorms," Katagiri stated, a smile on his face. Momo was glad that it seemed the boy had enjoyed himself. She nodded her agreement.

"Right, we should all get going," she stated, getting up from the booth. Todoroki rose from the table as well, allowing Katagiri to get out from the booth.

"Let's all walk back together!" Hagakure exclaimed, hopping to her feet and latching onto Momo's arm.

Katagiri grinned and nodded his agreement. "Thanks for inviting me, Hagakure!"

"Anytime, anytime!" the invisible girl exclaimed, squeezing Momo's arm with excitement.

"Alright, let's go," Momo stated, leading the way out onto the street.

The walk back to the dorms was mostly consumed with Hagakure raving to everyone about her new favorite idol group. As the invisible girl finally took a pause to breath, Todoroki interjected.

"Ah! I forgot I needed to grab something from the convenience store. I'll get it and meet you at the dorms later," he stated, his gaze scanning his classmates before landing on Katagiri. "Katagiri, do you want to come with me?"

Katagiri all but leapt forward, his eyes blazing with excitement. "Yes, sure!"

A momentary look of horror spread across Katagiri's face before he was suddenly bathed in blinding light. Momo squinted to see what was happening as the boy's hair and eyes turned light pink, and white, angel-like wings sprouted from his back.

"Waaaaaah! So pretty! It's his quirk!" exclaimed Hagakure, pointing at Kaito as the light faded away. "Katagiri, doesn't that only happen when you're really happy or excited or something?"

Katagiri looked as if he were about to pass out from embarrassment and Momo couldn't resist bringing her palm to her forehead, shaking it in pity for Kaito. Hagakure had no tact sometimes. Surprisingly, Todoroki either didn't care or was pretending not to notice the spectacle as he beckoned to Katagiri.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, leading the other boy to the right, down a side street.

"So embarrassing…" Momo heard Kaito mumble under his breathe. As the duo walked out of earshot, Momo turned to Hagakure.

"There's something weird about Todoroki," she whispered. "Some of his comments have been so out of character. He just invited someone to go somewhere with him rather than going alone! And he looked very confused when I asked what he did after class."

Hagakure tapped her nose with her finger, thinking. "What if he just likes Katagiri? Maybe that's why he's acting strange! Haven't you heard that saying: 'love makes people do craaaazy things'!"

Yaoyorozu narrowed her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement. "I highly doubt Todoroki would make it so obvious if he had a crush on someone. He'd likely have no idea what to do and be even quieter than usual!"

Hagakure briefly laughed at the thought before turning her attention back to Momo.

"Well then what do you think happened?! Someone replaced him with a robot or something?" Hagakure whispered back, seemingly serious about the possibility. Momo faltered for a moment, trying to figure out what could be going on.

"I don't know! Let's just follow them," she shot back, not wanting to lose sight of their friends.

"Ooh, my specialty!" Hagakure replied with a giggle. The duo hurried to catch up to the boys, slowing down and hiding once they caught sight of them. It seemed that Katagiri's quirk had already worn off as the wings were gone and his hair had returned to its normal color.

"Looks like they're just on a cute date to me," Hagakure whispered. Yaoyorozu let out a sigh. It did seem that way.

"It seems you're right," she admitted, beginning to turn away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Todoroki beckon for Kaito to take another right, onto yet another side street. Katagiri obeyed the order, turning and heading out of sight. Todoroki turned to follow, but stood back for a moment, fidgeting for something in his pocket. He finally pulled an object out, brandishing it behind his back. The light from a streetlamp hit the object in Todoroki's hand, clearly illuminating the blade of a knife.

"What the—" Hagakure exclaimed, having seen the same thing. Yaoyorozu sprung up from their hiding spot, dashing towards the street as Todoroki rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"W-what's Todoroki doing?!" the invisible girl asked in disbelief from behind Momo.

"I don't believe that's Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu replied, before dashing ahead.

As she reached the entrance to the side street, Momo's eyes widened as she saw Katagiri pinned to the wall, Todoroki holding a knife to his throat. A grin spread across Todoroki's face as he caught sight of the girl.

"Aww, you finally caught on. I thought I did a pretty good job of playing the part," he stated. Seeing Todoroki grin like that gave Momo the creeps, but it didn't last long, as in an instant, his whole appearance started to melt, turning to brown sludge as it ran down his body.

"No…you're that girl from the League of Villains!" Momo exclaimed, her expression turning to one of anger. She made to move towards the now-revealed Toga, but the villain pressed the knife against Katagiri's throat.

"Ah, ah, ah," she stated, her grin widening. "I'm not gonna hurt him if you don't do anything rash. I just have to take him in, okay? I'll be back for you later, don't worry!"

Momo gritted her teeth in frustration, unable to make a move out of fear of endangering Katagiri.

_Think Momo, think. What can I create to stop her? _she thought to herself frantically. The irony of the situation hit her suddenly-it was Todoroki who had taught her to remain calm in this sort of situation and to believe in her own abilities, and now here she was fighting to find him. Her mind raced for an answer, but came up blank, her panic clouding her thinking ability.

_Ugh, did you learn nothing from that time with Todoroki? _she thought, grinding her teeth in frustration. To her surprise, Toga was suddenly sent tumbling backwards by seemingly nothing.

"Did you forget about me?" came Hagakure's cheerful voice. The invisible girl must have stripped out of her clothes before rounding the corner earlier, Momo realized. Thank goodness for Hagakure. She might be a bit of an air-head when relaxing with her friends, but when it came down to it, the invisible girl had done a better job thinking of a plan in this scenario than Momo had herself. Katagiri, eyes wide, dashed back to his classmates as Toga picked herself up from the ground, a smile still on her face.

"That was a pretty good one! I forgot all about you!" she exclaimed, brushing dirt from her body. Momo focused and pulled a spear from her chest, pointing it towards Toga.

"Where's Todoroki?" she asked, anger in her voice. Toga grinned, spinning her knife around in her hand.

"He really did want to have ice cream with you! He was on his way when we nabbed him. I told Dabi we shouldn't fight with him in the woods—they're like super flammable! And both of them use fire, y'know? But actually, he didn't put up much of a fight at all!" the girl explained with a giggle. "And isn't he the strongest in your class? Kinda embarrassing…"

"Where did you take him?" Yaoyorozu asked, stepping closer to Toga, fury in her eyes. She had heard that this girl was extremely dangerous from their class's previous encounter with her in the woods of the training camp.

"Calm down! He's taking a nice little nap in the woods. Hopefully he doesn't accidentally start a forest fire while he's knocked out," Toga replied, this time taking a step closer to Momo. Yaoyorozu's eyes lit up upon hearing the villainous girl's answer—she now had the information she needed.

"Hagakure! If she's telling the truth, then they attacked him on his way to meet us. There's only one set of woods between the ice cream shop and U.A.! Go back and search the area to see if you can find him," Momo exclaimed, creating a small rectangular piece of metal from her chest. "Take this with you!"

"Got it!" Hagakure exclaimed, grabbing the rectangle from Yaoyorozu's palm and running off. Toga's grin faded briefly as she realized she'd made a mistake.

"That's cheating! You should play fair," she exclaimed, dashing towards Momo with her lips pouted. Yaoyorozu readied her spear, glancing at Katagiri from the corner of her eye.

"Get ready! We're taking her on!"

* * *

_Hehe, thanks for the faves/follows :) Keep an eye out for the next chapter too!_


	4. Katagiri II

**Katagiri Kaito**

What the hell was going on? One second he had been walking alongside Todoroki happily and the next moment he had found himself with a knife to his throat. Kaito was grateful that the girls had followed him…without them he'd have been a goner by now. Now, standing at Momo's side, he still wasn't quite sure what was happening. Why did Todoroki melt and who was this girl attacking them? One thing was clear, she was definitely not a friend.

Kaito felt incredibly foolish—he had jumped at the opportunity to accompany the boy to the store with such fervor, but in the end, it had all been a hoax. All of those embarrassing moments for nothing. Hell, the real Todoroki probably had no idea who he even was. He felt a hint of anger in the pit of his stomach, but as Yaoyorozu shifted to a battle stance beside him, nervousness took over.

"Get ready!" came Momo's voice from beside him. Kaito's eyes widened in fear, but he nodded his understanding. All the other members of class 1-A had already had multiple encounters with villains, but Katagiri had never actually run into one in real life before. The knife that the girl was wielding was no joke—he could still feel the imprint from it on his neck. This was life or death.

Still, what could he do to help? The downside to his quirk was that fear triggered neither heaven nor hell, leaving him in a completely useless, normal state. Yaoyorozu deflected Toga's first attempt at slicing her, parrying it with the long spear and forcing the villain back a few steps with a counter jab.

_Ugh, c'mon Kaito! Feel something…something besides scared, _he thought to himself. He tried to get angry at Toga, but it was no use, he couldn't feel anything besides fear right now. The prospect of getting stabbed or sliced was an awful thought and he was completely weaponless in this state. In fact, he was nothing more than a normal school boy! Still, his classmate was fighting beside him, so he'd have to do his best to help Yaoyorozu, even in this form.

"Are you going to use your quirk?" Momo asked, deflecting yet another slice from Toga. He was sure the remark wasn't meant to be malicious, but he could hear the impatience in her voice.

"I-I can't! I can't feel anything right now! Fear stifles my emotions!" Kaito responded. Toga seemed to hear the boy's words and her eyes lit up.

"Aww, you're scared of little old me? I think I'm pretty nice compared to the others in my squad!"

Toga dashed towards Yaoyorozu again, but this time Kaito's classmate attacked first, stepping forward and swiping the spear horizontally, forcing Toga to dodge backwards in surprise. Not wanting to leave all the fighting to Momo, Kaito dashed towards the villain, who now appeared off balance, for a followup. He launched a punch at her face, his fist coming within centimeters before the girl suddenly bent backwards in an unexpected feat of flexibility. She reached up and grabbed his overextended arm, before slashing at his torso with her other arm. Katagiri moved to dodge out of the way, but the attack was too quick, the blade slicing a shallow gash into the left side of his torso. Toga released his arm, hopping back to avoid getting lanced by Momo, a smirk on her face. Kaito let out a gasp of pain as a burning sensation erupted from where the knife had made contact.

"Katagiri! Are you okay?" asked Yaoyorozu, rushing to the boy's side and examining the wound. Kaito placed his hand over it, nodding—it didn't seem to be bleeding too badly, but the pain stung like crazy. Why were they fighting like this? Why couldn't this stupid girl just leave them alone?! He didn't want to hurt her either, but she was forcing this whole battle!

"Why are you doing this?! This type of fighting isn't a joke!" Katagiri shouted at Toga, anger in his voice. "And what are you planning with Todoroki?"

Toga let out a cackle, pointing her knife at the boy. "Who knows! They might run some tests on him…do some experimenting! And if he's not useful then…"

She ran the back of the blade lightly across her neck in a threatening gesture. Kaito's eyebrows furrowed in anger, his black bangs falling into his eyes.

"You made a fool of me today—you knew I like Todoroki! Letting me think that I was getting closer to him the whole time and that he might like me back…that's even worse than slicing me up! I won't forgive it!"

His humiliation combined with his aching wound finally let Kaito feel his anger towards the girl boil over, unleashing his quirk. Contrary to the blinding light that had erupted from him during his earlier transformation, this time a red haze enveloped the boy. His brown eyes lost their color, turning an eerie white, before all at once becoming ruby red. His teeth grew sharp and jagged, reminiscent of his classmate Kirishima, and his fingertips turned to sharp claws enveloped in the red mist. He felt the familiar burst of energy that occurred when he took this form wash over him, his movements far sharper than usual.

"Ooooh, are you a vampire or something? Cute!" Toga exclaimed, clapping her hands together in genuine amusement. That was the last joke she was going to make about him. Katagiri sprung forward with newfound speed, this time actually catching the girl off guard as he delivered a slash to her face.

"I won't let you take him from us!" Kaito exclaimed, feeling his claw make contact with the girl's cheek.

"Urgh!" she exclaimed, stumbling backwards and clutching her face. Her eyes suddenly narrowed, the grin gone as she gazed at Kaito. "You're going to pay for that."

Toga lunged toward the boy, but Yaoyorozu interrupted, attempting to spear the girl from the side. To her surprise, Toga jumped into the air, nimbly landing atop the spear before launching herself towards Katagiri. In his normal form, there would have been no way for Kaito to avoid such an unexpected attack, but with his enhanced reflexes, he was able to roll beneath the girl, avoiding her initial slash. As she landed, Toga spun around, launching her blade with deadly accuracy at Kaito's back.

"Katagiri!" Momo exclaimed as she attempted to block the blade with her spear, missing by inches. Kaito turned around, snagging the speeding blade out of the air with stunning accuracy. He could see Yaoyorozu's eyes widen at the amazing feat, as he flung the blade back at it's owner.

Toga had already prepared a new knife, using it to deflect the one Katagiri had launched back at her and sending it colliding with the wall then clattering to the ground. She prepared to initiate another attack, but this time Momo launched her spear through the air, aiming at Toga's torso. The villain rolled to the right, in an attempt to dodge the attack, but Kaito grabbed the spear out of the air, re-directing its path and vaulting towards the kneeling girl with it. He stopped inches from her face, the tip of the spear almost making contact with her nose. A moment of tense silence filled the air as everyone realized the position they were in.

"You guys are seriously no fun! Fine, fine, you win," Toga exclaimed, putting her hands in the air and dropping her blade.

"Where's Todoroki?" Momo asked again, her voice echoing through the alley.

"Like I'd tell you!" Toga replied, the grin returning to her face as she looked at the spear in front of her.

"You _will _tell us, if you don't want me to pay you back for that slice you gave me earlier," Kaito stated, his crimson eyes gleaming as he brought the spear even closer to the girl's face. The boy's heart skipped a beat as he felt his blood course through his veins intensely—his transformation was giving way. All at once, his fangs and claws disappeared, and with them, his agility. His eyes dulled back to their normal brown and Toga seemed to notice immediately. Taking advantage of the moment of hesitation, the girl delivered a sweeping kick, knocking Kaito off his feet.

"Ah, I'd love to play more, but you guys really _are_ no fun!" Toga exclaimed, leaping backwards and making a break for the open street.

"We can't let her get away! What if she decides to take her anger out on Todoroki?" Kaito exclaimed, picking himself up to pursue Toga.

"No, as much as I'd like to chase her, it's unwise. We don't know what's a trap and what's not at this point," Momo stated, shaking her head and picking her spear up from the ground. "We already sent Hagakure after him, so it'd be better for us to return to the dorm and alert the others."

Katagiri agreed with a sigh. Besides, there was little chance that he'd be able to keep up with the villain in this form anyway. He clutched at his side, the pain of his wound returning now that his adrenaline had disappeared.

"Let's hurry back and fix your wound up," Momo commanded, glancing worriedly at the boy. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I should've come up with a better plan for us…"

Kaito shook his head, forcing a smile to his face even as the gash burned his torso. "No, you did great! I would've been sliced up way more than this if you hadn't defended me. Now let's get back so that we can tell everyone and make sure Hagakure comes back safely!"

* * *

_Hehe thank you to my one, adorable reviewer 3 Please sub/fave if you liked it!_


End file.
